The Talent Show I was Talked In Too
by RaVeN DeclaN
Summary: Femslash, she was talked into it, but it turned out to be the best thing for her.


Author's Note: I do NOT own anything.

The Talent Show

_I can't believe I let them talk me into playing in the damn talent show. _Mikayla thought to herself as she sat down in a chair at their normal lunch table waiting for her friends to come and join her. The same people who talked her into doing the talent show that was a few weeks away.

_What the hell did I get myself into?_ Mikayla screamed to herself as Nate Lucas sat down in front of her. Nate was also in the same position as she was. His older brothers, Jason and Shane Lucas signed him up for the talent show.

"Hey Kayla." Nate said, before taking a big bite of his burger.

"What's up, Nate. Did you figure out what you're doing to the talent show?" Mikayla asked before taking a drink of her water.

Nate huffed loudly, he was mad that his brothers did that without his permission, "No."

"Don't feel bad, Nate. I let your girlfriend and their girlfriends talk me into doing it too." Mikayla said,

"Well, hopefully you'll decide what you're going to do." Nate said, as his girlfriend/ and her friend, Alison Weedson sat down next to him.

Kissing his cheek, Alison turned to her friend and asked, "So did you figure out anything yet?"

Mikayla shook her head as Jason, Shane, Carly, and Leslie sat down, asking the same the same question as the Alison. Huffing loudly, as the others laugh, she continued to think of things she could do for the talent show.

A few weeks later, after practicing the two songs over and over with her band members, she was ready to performer. She arranged with the principle that her other friends who was in a band with her be able to come to school to perform the two songs she had written.

One of them was for the girl she had a crush on. She was popular, smart, and everything above. She wasn't like the jocks that would push someone just because the hell of it.

The other was an upbeat song, and in truth she couldn't wait to preform them, even though she was nervous as hell.

It was the day of the talent show. Mikayla was back stage with Nate, and her friends.

"Nervous?" Nate asked; as he watched Mikayla pace back and forth in front of him and her other friends.

"Nah, you think…Sorry." Mikayla said, as Taylor stepped forward and grabbed her to hold her steady.

"Dude, you've got to relax." Taylor said, as the others nodded in agreement.

"You've got this Kayla." Nate said, as his name was called. He stood up and walked through the big thick curtain leaving behind Mikayla and her friends.

Mikayla, Taylor, Kyle, Xander, Walker, and Kaylee were the only ones left and they were up next once Nate got finished.

"Like Nate said, Kayla. You've got this." Xander said, as the other said their agreements.

Mikayla smiled and put her right hand out as the others put their right hands over hers, "Your right, I do got this." She said, as the name of the band was called.

It was finally her/their turn.

Once she was out on the stage, she took her place as did the others. Looking out she saw her friends, and her crush sitting down watching her.

"We're Paranoid Kings and Queens, and we're going to play two songs for you. I hope you like them as much as we did." Mikayla said, as she picked up her guitar.

_**I found a new life with you here  
A life that will burn bright through the years  
I can tell in the way you look, the signals are so clear  
I want a big house in the hills,  
but I don't need that life to make me feel  
Like I'm part of the crowd who turns their backs to what's real**_

Whoa, whoa yeah, it's a good day  
I know you know, to me you're everything  
Whoa, whoa yeah, it's a good day  
And I feel my life is changing

I found a piece of what was left,  
a mark that runs deep within this chest  
I know in my heart what's best is here in front of me  
I can just see us in the streets  
Beneath all the stars just you and me  
Together as one we'll stand, each hand and hand  
You're all I ever needed

Whoa, whoa yeah, it's a good day  
I know you know, to me you're everything  
Whoa, whoa yeah, it's a good day  
And I feel my life is changing, and I feel my life is changing  
I can see my life is changing, and I feel my life is changing

Once Mikayla played the last cord, everyone yelled, jumped up, clapped, whistled, you name it they did it.

Mikayla sat down her guitar in the stand, as Xander moved till he was next to her. Smiling as the others began to play.

_**[Xander:]  
I was thinkin about you,  
Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.**_

[Mikayla:]  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

[Xander:]  
I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
Number one spot and now you found your a replacement.  
I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.

Now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.

My lover, my life.  
My baby, my wife.  
You left me, I'm tied.  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right.

[CHORUS: BOTH]  
I was thinkin about you,  
Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.

Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

[Mikayla:]  
When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.  
I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn.  
And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for.  
No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?  
Didn't give you all my love,  
I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.  
Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait,  
I guess that love wasn't enough.  
I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.  
But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.  
Cuz I was wrong.

[CHORUS: BOTH]  
I was thinkin about you,  
Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.

[BRIDGE: BOTH]  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
OOOOHHHHHH.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

[CHORUS: BOTH]  
I was thinkin about you,  
Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.  
I was thinkin about you,  
Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,  
What we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream.  
Travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back, No one knows.  
I realize, it was only just a dream.  
Oh hay.  
It was only just a dream.

As the last cord was played, everyone was cheering. Mikayla smiled, and bowed as did the others. The school didn't have to vote, because everyone knew who had won the talent show. It was Paranoid Kings and Queens.

Mikayla smiled, as Mitchie kissed her cheek as they watched Step Up:2 The streets for their third month anniversary. Winning that talent show, getting up singing, playing guitar in front of all the everyone at school was the best thing that ever happened to her. Why? Because she got the girl of her dreams, and her crush, Mitchie Torres…maybe even a little about winning the talent show, because Tess Tyler's mom was there she had gotten a record contract and a job when she finished school.


End file.
